


Getting Around

by mAadMax



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mAadMax/pseuds/mAadMax
Summary: After Nancy broke up with him, Steve goes back to his old life of hooking up with random girls at school. The girls at Hawkins practically fighting each other to have a chance with Steve, thinking they’ll the one to amend his heart. Oh, how wrong they were.





	Getting Around

**Author's Note:**

> the lovely @capjtk on tumblr made a post about Steve turning back into slutty Steve after his break-up and I added a tiny thing on the post that now turned into this fic, so enjoy!
> 
> the post: http://c0bblenygma.tumblr.com/post/182397712503/capjtk-what-if-steve-reverted-back-to-slutty
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!

It was during Christine’s Christmas party that Hawkins saw the old king on his path to reclaim the throne. Steve Harrington had enough about staying at home, sulking about how Nancy left him for Jonathan and how he didn’t have any friends his age. He loved the kids but they were just kids, there was stuff Steve couldn’t talk about it with them. 

He decided to show up at the party Christine was throwing at her house, a week before Christmas. From what he heard, her parents were going on a trip and would only be back home for Christmas, so she decided to throw this huge themed party. Steve had parked his car down the road and walked up to the house, hearing the loud sound of some pop music playing. He could see that the house was already decorated for Christmas with tons of colorful lights and full of Santa decorations all around. Getting inside the house, he saw some mistletoes hanging above the kitchen door and above the door that led to the backyard. He waited for everyone to pass under the door so he could step outside without having to kiss someone.

The scene was insane. It was cold already in Hawkins but there were so many people outside that you’d think it was a summer party. He found the drink’s table and made his way to get a cup of something that would help him get lose.

“Look who decided to stop crying about Princess Wheeler and go back to partying.” A known voice said behind him. It was Tommy H. 

Turning around Steve saw Tommy and Carol next to each other, as they always were. “Tommy, Carol. Can’t say that I’m surprised to see you both here.” He said taking a big gulp of whatever he had put inside the red solo cup. If he was going to have to deal with the douche couple, he would need to get buzzed at least.

“I can’t say the same about you. Such a nice surprise to see you here, Stevie. You trying to get back on top?” Carol asked, staring at him and a bubblegum ball forming on her lips before it exploded.

“I don’t care about this king bullshit, Billy can have it all. I’m only here to get drunk and maybe get someone to give me a handjob.”

Tommy grinned at his ex-best friend. He knew Steve well enough to see that Steve was on his way to turn back into his old self.

“How about we forget the shit that went down between us and enjoy the party like old times?” Tommy threw his arm around Steve’s shoulder before looking at his girlfriend. “Let’s get shitfaced and Carol can get one of her friends to give you a hand, what do you say?”

Steve pondered his options. He had come to the party to let loose and hook up with someone. He was lonely and there was only so much that his hand could do. He looked at Tommy, then at Carol and shrugged. “Sure, why not? But if your dickhead of a friend Hargrove starts shit with me, I’m punching him.”

“You know you’ll lose the fight, but whatever, he’s not going start a fight with you. To be honest, he’s not that big of an asshole. He’s like the old you.” Tommy replied like that was a compliment to Steve. He grabbed Carol’s hand and didn’t let go of Steve’s shoulder, walking them towards where Billy and a bunch of guys from the basketball team were sitting with a few girls. “Look who I found lost in this party.”

Billy’s eyes moved from the girl sitting next to him to where Tommy’s voice came from and Steve could see a grin appearing on his face. “King Steve! What a pleasure to see you here. Decided to stop being Wheeler’s bitch?”

“Yeah, yeah, Hargrove. Don’t cream your pants; I’m not here for you.” Billy threw his head back, a huge laugh leaving his lips and Steve knew he remembered that night at Byer’s house where Steve had said something similar to him. 

“In your dreams, Harrington. Now take a seat and enjoy the party.” He turned to speak to the girl next to him again, ignoring Steve and everyone else.

Carol kept bringing them alcohol and he knew he was drunk as hell when he realized he was laughing at shit Billy was saying. He laughed so hard at one phrase that he lost his balance and fell sideways into a girl, who only giggled and helped him sit up straight. He took a look at her, trying to remember her name but the alcohol in his system was making everything harder. It didn’t matter; the girl had kept her hands on Steve and was smiling at him, who smiled back. She was cute with her long brown hair and eyes that looked gold even in the darkness.

“Hey, babe. Sorry for falling into you. I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He gave her the smile that everyone liked to call “the Harrington smile”. It was a smile that Steve always used to get on with girls. He had even used it to try to get Nancy.

“Oh no, I’m okay, but you look like you might need more help tonight. So what about I keep you company to make sure you won’t fall again?” She batted her lashes at him and Steve knew he had scored.

“Yeah? You know what? I really need to go to the bathroom and I’m afraid I’ll fall. Why don’t you go with me?”

She smiled at him, grabbing his hands and pulling him from his seat, turning her back to the group.

“Where are you going?” Tommy asked next to him.

“This beautiful girl is helping me go to the bathroom.” He smirked at the group before walking in the direction of the house, hand in hand with the girl and hearing a few ‘Get some, Harrington’ behind him.

~

Steve made his way back to the group half an hour later looking a mess and with a huge smile on his face.

“Got that handjob you wanted?” Tommy asked, passing him a beer bottle.

“Better. She sucked me off.” The guys present there cheered on him, one of them even giving him a high five. Billy was staring at him with a grinning smile plastered on his face.

“Atta, boy! Looks like King Steve is back in action.”

“You know what, Hargrove? He might be. You better be careful.” He replied, lifting his bottle up to toast to himself.

Yeah, King Steve was definitely back.

~

The next party Steve went to was at Tommy’s. It was Carol’s birthday and she got him to throw a party for her since his parents didn’t care about parties and went out for the night to leave the house for them.    
  
He was already three beers in when Billy had dragged him to the kitchen, where two of the girls in their class were laying on the table shirtless. “Let’s do body shots, King Steve. First one to reach the lemon wins.”  
  
“Get ready to lose, Hargrove.”  
  
He moved next to one of the girls while Tommy and another guy prepared the shots on the girl’s bodies, dropping tequila on their bellybutton. He saw Billy getting ready on the other side of the table, smiling at the brunette girl in front of him.  
  
“Okay. Here we go. Three, two, one... Go!” Tommy counted and both boys dropped their heads to lick at the alcohol, their tongues sliding up the girl’s bodies to catch the salt and making their way to the lemon they had inside their mouths. Steve was faster than Billy, reaching the lemon first, taking a bite before spitting it somewhere and going back to kiss the girl, who had her hands pulling at his hair.  
  
He heard people cheering around him and someone, who he had a feeling was Billy, patted him on his back, but all he could feel was the girl’s lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her of the table and carried her out of the kitchen, making his way upstairs to find an empty bedroom.  
  
“Don’t get jizz on my bed, Harrington!” Tommy shouted at the bottom of the stair and Steve flipped him off.   
  
~  
  
After that Steve was pretty much back at the top with a long line of girls wanting to ride in the Steve Harrington’s Experience. He fucked one girl after another and some days he even had on girl in his bed in the morning and a different one in the day. They didn’t care about that, each one of them thinking she was going to be the one to amend his broken heart and be his new girlfriend.  
  
Steve wasn’t looking for a new girlfriend, he just wanted to have fun and forget about Nancy and the upside down stuff. And fun he had. Billy and he had left their shit aside, sharing the throne at Hawkins High, with Tommy and Carol next to them, the four of them ruling the school. Nancy and Jonathan had tried to talk to Steve, concerned about him and what he was doing but he just left them hanging in the middle of the hallway and went to class.  
  
He wasn’t going to stand there and listen to them saying how they were concerned about him and all that shit. Nancy didn’t have the right to be up in his business anymore. Steve was happy with how things were right now, with Tommy and Carol next to him again and Billy too.  
  
~  
  
Billy needed to be honest. He found hilarious when the old Steve everyone talked about made a comeback. It was fun seeing Steve drunk at the parties and making all the girls drop on their knees.  
  
They managed to go from enemies to kind of friends, hanging out at school and outside of it too, after Steve found him at the quarry one night and they shared booze and weed. Together they were ruling the school and were unstoppable on the court playing basketball.  
  
He also had to be honest about how he realized he was crushing on Steve. Since the first day he saw the boy he knew he was fucked. Steve was exactly his number and he started pulling Steve’s pigtail to see if the boy paid attention to him but it had backfired so badly and he was glad he now had the chance to at least be friends with him.   
  
Billy was okay seeing Steve fuck all those girls, because he did the same. He knew he had a reputation to uphold so he hooked up with girls even if he didn’t like it but he had it enough when he heard about Steve having a threesome with two girls at Tina’s party one night. That made him mad because he didn’t want anyone near Steve anymore, so he made his mind about getting Steve to fuck him and only him.  
  
Every time he was near Steve he made sure to flirt with him, even if he was surrounded by other people because no one took it seriously. They all thought it was only banter between the kings. Billy had a feeling that Steve found it was innocent banter too but had come to realize Billy was actually serious because he saw how the boy had started flirting back and caught some stares here and there, Steve grinning at him when he realized he was caught instead of shifting his gaze.  
  
It was in the middle of March that Steve had let out to him that his parents were going on a trip for a week and he was going to be alone in his house, like he was throwing the info into the air and hoping for Billy to catch what he was trying to say.  
  
When Steve’s parents finally traveled, Billy put his plan in action. He drove to Steve’s house in Lake Nora, parking in front of it but deciding to not knock on the door. He walked to the side of the house, reaching for the backyard’s gate, finding out it was unlocked.  
  
He got in and saw Steve sitting on one of the pool’s chair, a beer on his hand and gaze fixed on where Billy was.  
  
“Am I dreaming or is that you, Hargrove?” He could hear the smile on Steve’s voice and walked to him, hips swaying, showing off a little.  
  
“Yeah, it is me, Harrington. Don’t cream your pants; I want you out of them when you come.” Grinning at the boy he took a few steps closer to the chair, looking at Steve with eyes already darkened by desire.  
  
Steve took a sip of his beer and looked up at Billy through his lashes, feigning innocence. “What do you mean?” Billy’s grin turned into a predatory smile at the same time he threw one of his legs over Steve’s, stranding his tights. He could feel Steve’s cock already pulsing under him.   
  
“You know quite well what I mean. I’m here to see what all the bitches in this hick town see in you. Want to know if you’re really that good in the sack or if they are just feeling sad about you.” He planted his hands on the chair, one on to each side of Steve’s head, bringing their faces so close that Billy could probably count all the moles he had. “I’m here to ride your cock, King Steve. Are you going to let me?” He licked his bottom lip while staring into the brown eyes in front of him.  
  
Steve grinned at the boy before grabbing Billy by the back of his neck pulling him into a kiss, his tongue already slipping out to lick at Billy’s red lips, deepening the kiss.  
  
Billy’s hand flew to Steve’s hair, his fingers wrapping around the soft locks, pushing and pulling at it. He moved his hips down; his ass grinding down on Steve’s hard on, making the boy moan in between kisses. Steve’s big hands slid down from his neck to his chest, his fingers making their way into the unbuttoned shirt Billy had on him. He could feel those fingers massaging his specs and playing with his nipples and couldn’t help breaking the kiss to look at Steve while taking the whole shirt off, showing off his abs and muscles. Steve groaned at the sight in front of him before moving his head to bite at Billy’s specs, his tongue sliding to lick at his perky nipple making the Californian boy let out a loud moan.

Steve looked up at the boy, a soft laugh escaping his mouth. “That sensitive, uh? Maybe you should get it pierced, it would be so hot.” 

Billy had tried to reply but he was cut off by Steve’s lips on his left nipple again and all he could do was pull at the boy’s hair before moving his hands to the hem of Steve’s shirt. Steve let go from his nipple to let Billy take it off for him and took the opportunity to kiss him again. Their tongues were battling for dominance, the heat between them rising by the second.

He felt Steve’s hand grab at his ass, pulling them even closer, Billy riding Steve while they both still had their pants on. Billy had told Steve to not cream his pants but he was the one that was going to do it soon if they didn’t get them out of the way. He unbuttoned his pants, breaking the kiss to get up and take them off, leaving him naked and hard in front of Steve, his dick already leaking pre cum.

“You really came prepared, didn’t you? You are not even wearing underwear. You’re sluttier than all the girls in this town.” Steve palmed himself above his pants while staring at Billy’s gorgeous body, lighted up by the moon and the soft light that came from the house. He looked like a Greek statue and Steve wanted to break him.

“Babe, I even fucked myself on my fingers before coming here so we wouldn’t waste time on that.” Billy had now gotten on his knees onto the chair, between Steve’s legs and let his hands wander until he reached the the buttons, popping them off and pushing the pants and underwear off Steve. He was taken aback at how pretty Steve’s dick is. It was just as long and large as his, but he finds it beautiful. “Later I’m going to suck you off because, pretty boy, your dick deserves to be worshipped all the time.”

Steve grabs his dick in his hands and tugs at the head, twisting his wrist and going up and down, giving Billy a show. “Yeah? Will you let me come on your face? Paint it with my jizz. Bet you’d look so pretty with my cum on you.”

Billy’s only response is to groan before sitting on Steve’s lap again, his ass touching his dick. “I’d let you do anything _to_ and _with_ me, King Steve.”

Their lips meet once again in a messy kiss while Billy takes ahold of Steve’s cock to align himself on it. He takes a deep breath when he feels the head pushing into his hole and he can feel Steve’s hand caressing his hipbone in a soft way. It only makes him move to finally get Steve inside him completely. 

His hands grabs at Steve’s shoulders so he can balance himself while bobbing up and down on his dick. His moves are met with Steve’s, who is now thrusting his hips up, fucking Billy deeper. 

“I know you can do better, Harrington. Fuck me better than you fucked those cows.” Billy’s eyes are full of lust and hungry when he looks at Steve, challenging him.

It is enough for Steve to raise his left hand and bring it down directly on Billy’s ass cheek. Once. Twice. Again. Again and again. He keeps slapping and grabbing at the gorgeous ass Billy has, while moving his hips up to fuck Billy.

“You’re such a slut. The biggest one in Hawkins and you feel so good around my dick. I could spend the whole day inside you.” Billy can only whine and moan at Steve’s praise. “Look at how pretty you look riding my dick like you’re going to die if you stop.”

Billy accelerates his movements, undulating his hips feeling Steve hit his prostate and he lets out a grunt, repeating his moves so he can feel that again. “ _Steve._ ”

He can feel his orgasm building inside of him, the heat on his groin rising and makes a move to grab at his own dick but Steve slaps his hand away.

“No touching, I want you to come only on my cock. I know you can do it, babe.” He puts his hands on Billy’s ass again, massaging the cheeks while coaching Billy to let it go. “You’re so beautiful and hot and you take my cock so well. You’re better than all of those girls. They have nothing on you, babe. You’re the best one in town, maybe in the state.”

Steve’s praising is enough to make Billy reach his peak, his dick pulsing before shooting white spurs of come on his own belly and onto Steve too. “I want you to come inside me. Fill me with your come, mark me. Bet those bitches didn’t let you do this. But I’m letting you. I’m demanding you to fill me up, King Steve. I want to feel it dripping out of me.” He keeps riding Steve until he feels his body get tense and then Steve is spilling his load into him while saying Billy’s name.

Billy moves to kiss the boy one more time, this time neither of them are in a hurry. They kiss softly, slowly, just appreciating the other’s flavor. Steve is the one who breaks the kiss, touching their foreheads together so he can stare into Billy’s oceanic blue eyes. “So, I’m good at this or you still think the girls are lying?”

Billy cackles and pecks Steve’s lips before replying. “I think I’ll need a few more rounds before grading you.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @c0bblenygma


End file.
